


Golden Roses and Iron Thorns

by Canolaislife



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Battle, Conflict, Dream Smp, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Internal Conflict, M/M, Minecraft, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Romantic Tension, mcyt - Freeform, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canolaislife/pseuds/Canolaislife
Summary: "Oh- you're still alive." the royal's gaze was sharp and cold, eyes locked onto the man standing before him like magnets, taking in every detail of the inconceivable sight."Don't sound so disappointed, I might begin to think you don't like me." the man scoffed, readjusting his cracked mask that was now splattered with a crimson substance. Was it his own? He wouldn't have been able to tell at this point.The prince's eyes dragged lazily across him one last time before abruptly abandoning the throne, exiting with a swoosh of his silky blue cape. The man was left standing alone in the royal foyer with his torn garments that were covered in blood, sweat and dirt.What a sight to see.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story :)
> 
> I'm hoping to get the first chapter out by the end of next week, I have big plans for this book, hopefully I can keep the motivation!

"Oh- you're still alive." the royal's gaze was sharp and cold, locked onto the man standing before him like magnets, taking in every detail of the inconceivable sight.

"Don't sound so disappointed, I might begin to think you don't like me." the man scoffed, readjusting his cracked mask that was now splattered with a crimson substance. Was it his own? He wouldn't have been able to tell at this point.

The prince's eyes dragged lazily across him one last time before abruptly abandoning the throne, exiting with a swoosh of his silky blue cape. The man was left standing alone in the royal foyer with his torn garments that were covered in blood, sweat and dirt.

What a sight to see.


	2. Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

Clay peered down at his dirty, calloused hands. His body was shaking and his legs were beginning to give in. He's been at it for hours now but then again he'd have to cope because this is the life he's chosen for himself... or rather the consequence of the decision he made when he was seventeen.

"Don't be stopping now Clay." A gruff voice appeared from behind him and he shuddered. "If you can't do this then you're not going to get very far, not to mention you'll have been wasting my time." 

Clay grumbled lowly and wiped away the beads of sweat that were beginning to form on his forehead again. The sun was barley visible over the horizon now and yet it was still blazing hot, but Clay knew he had a long way to go regardless. This was really his only option. 

Preparing himself, he gripped the splintered wood handle of his sword tighter raising it in the air as high as he could, the muscles in his arms were practically screaming in protest but he continued on. He swung sloppily at the man who now stood in front of him. His clumsy attempt was blocked by the opposition with ease.

The said man sighed loudly, shaking his head in dissatisfaction while pushing his long pink hair away from his defined, pale face. "Look at me." He breathed out lowly, glancing up at him through dark eyelashes. "If you can't get a grip and finish what I've started here for you then you're done, it's all over for you. You have nowhere else to go." The man sneered dragging his words out slowly speaking in an eerily calm manner. "If you give up you're dead, you will not survive out here. I am your last option and I most certainly will push you to your limits, Clay. That's a promise." The words dripped from his voice like venom and they stung like it too. The atmosphere sat heavy as Clay absorbed the sudden reality check... The formidable truth. He didn't particularly want to be here but the man was right and he did know of the consequences when he made his final decision, perhaps not in detail but he knew the journey wouldn't be simple, let alone if he'd even make it, so he had to be somewhat grateful that he's ended up where he is. Like he said, there was no turning back now anyway.

The man soon closed the small gap between them by gripping Clay's jaw roughly with his hand and digging his nails deeply into the soft flesh. He pulled Clay's wincing face forwards, forcing him to look directly at him. The stare held was was intense, fierce dark eyes boring straight into anxious green ones.

"We both know they'll never take you back, don't we?" He hummed, breaking the silence. "They won't forgive you. You're the one who left them, why would they ever want you back?" He questioned softly beginning to caress the sensitive skin, ghosting over where his nails had marked. "They needed you, Clay. Just like you need me now." The man sighed, staring pitifully. "And just like you did them, I can leave you here. Alone. Vulnerable. Hopeless." He stressed his last few words patronisingly as he tilted Clay's chin up with one finger to stare deeply into his somber eyes.

"So what do you think Clay, hmm?" The man purred. "Do you think you'll let your pretty little self die out here? Or am I going to teach you to be the one that kills the pretty little ones who make that choice?" He raised a questioning eyebrow, tracing along Clays jawline before tightening his grip once more, digging his fingernails only slightly less harshly into the tender skin.

Clay hissed, tears threatening to spill as his vision began to blur."I'm gonna -uh" He chocked out, desperate to keep the tears at bay which was proving to be a difficult task with the combination of previously deeply suppressed thoughts and emotions suddenly crashing over him and the sting of sharp nails in his face. He felt one drop escape, running down his cheek when the man delved his nails even deeper. "I-I'm going to keep uh- keep going" He spluttered, grimacing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm having a little trouble hearing you, Clay." the man drawled out teasingly, a soft smirk making its way onto his pale features.

"I said I'm going to keep training." Clay barked out, wiping the stray tear and narrowing his eyes in frustration, desperately trying to ignore the stinging feeling that was becoming more and more prominent in his jaw.

"Very well." The man smiled smugly releasing his tight grasp on Clay's jaw, leaving behind red crescent shaped marks strung across his jawline. "Shall we continue?" he asked before taking a step back.

Swallowing hard, Clay nodded apprehensively.

The man smirked. "Oh, do I have plans for you my little fledgling."

And with that he turned on his heels, returning to his previous position and raising his sword high in the air. "Let us begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first chapter!  
> I hope you like it, I'm sorry it's short. I was hoping to make it into a really long fic but that's just not doable at the moment. Maybe if it gets some attention I'll incorporate more of the plot line I was hoping to.  
> I just have a lot on my plate right now and it's hard to write at all even though I love doing it.  
> I hope you enjoy the story regardless though! :)


	3. I'm Not Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's first assassination, but he doesn't feel guilt  
> ...right?

Clay glanced down at the parchment he held between his fingers, memorising the description and location of the woman he was commanded to find. 'Tabitha Sutton. Short, slim woman with short black hair, lives in the run down house on the corner of Turner Street. Likely presenting herself in ragged garments as she's not in possession of an abundance of riches ' he repeated over and over in his mind.

He hadn't heard much about the woman and judging by her description, she wasn't anyone too monumental. Clay recalls Techno informing him about requests like these, he said that often when they received descriptions as such, it was often men in an unhappy marriage, wishing to leave their wives but not wishing to be publicly shamed. Divorce wasn't exactly illegal anymore but it was certainly frowned upon and it made men seem incapable and too weak to work hard to care for and provide for their family. So they opted for, well... the other way out. The idea seemed cruel in Clay's mind but this was his job now and he couldn't let his emotions get in the way.

It was getting dark now, the air crisp but cool and the mid autumn breeze passing lightly through the trees, causing the almost dead leaves to rustle softly and a low whistle to sound throughout the quiet streets. Eery, Clay thought to himself. A few months ago if he were in this very same situation, walking about at this sort of time, he'd be on edge every second at the mere thought of what might jump out at him. It's funny to look back at how cowardly he was since in this same circumstance he would've been petrified, now, he's the one who'd be jumping out, he's the very thing he would've feared all that time ago. Oh, how times have changed.

Clay sighed at the memory, the soft sound of his shoes on the pavement was the only other sound to be heard through the village. Everyone was surely in for the night. That included the guards. After a few minutes of wondering through the twists and turns of the unfamiliar environment, Clay came to a stop at a small street on the edge of the village that could've been fairly easy to miss if it weren't for a pale figure that caught his eye. There was small splintered wood sign that was peeking out behind a cluster of trees and untrimmed bushes right at the street's entrance. 'Turners Street' it read out. Clay mumbled the words almost inaudibly. He peered down at the parchment in his hands one more time before tucking it away in his satchel.

Preparing himself, he began making short strides down the street, darting skilfully behind and between the tall oak trees that thankfully lined the streets edge. As he came closer he could make out the woman's short stature, black hair that was worn in a small messy bun at the back of her head and her slightly tattered clothing. She looked nice enough. Presentable even, for her level of class. Clay didn't understand why someone would want her dead other than the most suspecting reason. It's sad, really. After further inspection, surely enough, she was in front of the old house on the end corner of the small street. Her husband must've knowingly sent her out for an errand of some sort, she seemed focused, yet nervous, hands busy fiddling with something in front of the neglected garden while casting nervous sideway glances every so often. No one in their right minds should be out at this time, especially in the middle of all the conflicts between kingdoms and especially a woman. This is his chance.

Before he could think twice, Clay swiftly moved forwards and yanked the woman into a tight hold from behind and plunged the dagger deep into her chest until not even the hilt was visible. She fell limp into his arms with a choked gasp snd silent scream. Her head lulled back and she stared up at him, mouth agape and wide eyes pleading for answers. Why did he do this to her? She'd never seen this man before in her life.

Warm blood began trickling down Clay's fingers dripping from the dagger's handle as he held it in place and the woman weakly gripped his forearm in agony, desperate for him to have mercy on her. Could she really be in that much pain? He wondered, swallowing dryly as the woman's eyes grew three shades duller. No. No she couldn't be. He reassured himself as the woman's eyelids slowly began to fall shut and her grasp began to slack as any remaining strength and life she possessed visibly drained from her body. She could not be in that much pain. He repeated, determined to convince himself before he could let the guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. Clay laid the woman down apprehensively, brushing himself off, as if it'd rid himself of the essence of the crime he'd just committed. The woman's skin began turning an even paler white and crimson blood stained her pure white gown, pooling onto the cold pavement beneath her. If she didn't die from the wound, she'd undoubtedly die bleeding out. Clay just stilled and stared at the gruesome scene, attempting to wrap his head around what he just did. He squeezed his eyes shut feeling a sickening wave of terror for who he's become begin to fill up his stomach as he tried to push away the horrific sight from his mind. The sight he was responsible for.

He stood there dumbly for what would've been minutes until he jolted himself out of his spiralling thoughts and fled the scene, praying dearly that nobody had seem him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter :D  
> I hope you like it. These are only short chapters. I hope to rewrite them in the future to make them longer someday but for now this is what I have!
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read :)


End file.
